


i am good; i am grounded

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Dom, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe stood up from the bed and walked around it to stand in front of John. She kissed one of his graying temples. He was gazing up at her with undisguised relief and gratitude, his eyes wide and imploring. "Take everything off," she told him, softly. "I'll be right back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am good; i am grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> Dear PhoenixFalls, thank you for an amazingly inspirational set of prompts, I have been spoilt for choice. I hope you like this.
> 
> Title from The National.

Zoe toed off her heels, rolled down her tights and unhooked her bra without taking off her dress, so she could sprawl out on the bed in total comfort. John was perched on the edge with his back to her, absently trailing his fingertips over the soft fabric of the coverlet. He seemed lost in thought. Zoe curled up on her side, pulling a pillow towards her and snuggling into it. Then she reached out with her toes and nudged him.

 

"Are you okay, there?"

 

He snapped out of his reverie and turned his head, offering a nod and an apologetic smile. "Trying to find the words to ask you something."

 

Zoe grinned. "Go ahead."

 

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He twisted his body so he could look at her more easily, lifting one thigh onto the bed and leaning his elbow on his bent knee. "Can we...what you did before, it really helped..." He trailed off, gently running his hand across the top of her foot. He looked like he desperately wanted to give her a foot massage. Zoe flexed her ankles and toes. She certainly wouldn't complain.

 

"What helped?" She pressed him for specifics, because it might do him good to say it out loud.

 

John swallowed. "Giving up control. Trusting myself not to hurt you by accident."

 

Zoe resisted the urge to reassure him that of course he would never hurt her.  For someone as dangerous as John, with the kind of past he had, it was natural for him to be apprehensive about these things. And it was so sweet of him to be shy about asking.

 

She nodded, and sat upright. "We can definitely give this another go." She had some ideas of things to try. She bent forward to squeeze his shoulder, and watched as the tension simply fell away from him.

 

Zoe stood up from the bed and walked around it to stand in front of John. She kissed one of his graying temples. He was gazing up at her with undisguised relief and gratitude, his eyes wide and imploring. "Take everything off," she told him, softly. "I'll be right back."

 

She put a little bounce in her walk on the way to the bathroom, going up on her toes because she knew it made her calves look great. John had always had a thing about her legs.

 

When Zoe returned - still in her sleek burgundy dress but having removed her underwear and earrings - John was kneeling naked on the floor at the foot of the bed, his back to her. His arms were stretched out in front of him on the bed, his chin resting on his bicep. He had handcuffed his own wrists. He already looked at peace. "You're _lovely_ ," she told him, and meant it.

 

John didn't lift and turn his head, but with the word of praise his shoulders sat a little straighter, his cock visibly lifting where she could see it dangling between his spread thighs.

 

John liked to show off for her. The first time they had done this, several months ago now, she had asked him to lift up and spread his legs so she could prepare him. He'd effortlessly arched his back into a yoga bridge pose, balancing on his shoulders and feet, wrapping his hands around his ankles.  He'd smirked at her smugly. His cock had curved up gracefully into the air. She'd reached out and squeezed and licked it until his bridge collapsed.

 

On the table in the centre of the room there happened to be a basket of fresh red grapes. They hadn't brought wine with them, but these would do quite nicely on their own. It was best to be clear-headed, in any case.

 

Zoe somewhat surprised herself, and John, by taking up the basket and setting it and herself on the carpet next to John. She could easily swing her leg over the bed and straddle his outstretched arms and sit on his face, had removed her underwear for precisely that purpose. But not yet. Instead, she curled her legs under her, pressing her thighs together. She could feel how wet she was already, just at the sight of him. Zoe could glimpse the patterns of his many scars, forming a patchwork of hurts across his otherwise perfect, tan skin. She would probably never fall in love or want a long-term relationship with John, but she could make sure he felt something other than pain.

 

With that in mind, she reached out and caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger. He leaned towards her willingly, turning his face up as though she were the sun. "Close your eyes," she said, quietly, and watched with satisfaction as his stunning eyelashes flicked down.

Still holding his face in her left hand, with her right she plucked a grape off the vine and lifted it to John's mouth. Zoe rubbed it, slowly and sensuously, back and forth across his lower lip. John gasped and opened his mouth, and she slid the grape inside.

 

A moment later a lump appeared in John's cheek. "I, um. What do you want me to do with this?"

 

Zoe inwardly chastised herself for not giving him clear enough instructions. "It's okay, John, just eat. Take your time." She eased off her grip on his chin to give him more room to move, touching only the tip of her index finger to him, instead of squeezing with her whole hand.

 

He removed the grape from his cheek and chewed, dutifully. Then Zoe fed him another one. And another. She had a nibble on a grape or two herself, but her focus was always on John.

 

"This time, I want you to hold this between your teeth without biting into it, okay? Don't break the skin."

 

John nodded, and opened his mouth for her again. She got the grape nicely situated between his rows of teeth, and then she went directly for his cock.

 

John's noise of protest was made around the red fruit in his mouth, his eyebrows drawing together. His teeth had sunk into the grape's flesh before he could stop himself.

 

She tutted at him, playfully, and moved her hand away. Zoe took the grape from him and ate it herself.

 

"Unfair," he panted.

 

Zoe shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Too bad. It's called obedience, John. That's why it has to be a challenge."

 

"Let me try again," he said, in a low murmur that indicated how keen he was to be good for her.

 

She took pity on him, sliding another grape between his lips and stroking her hand up and down his back in a soothing way. He shifted slightly on his knees which made her glance down: he was fully erect and slightly damp at the tip. She could tell he was aching to rub off against something.

 

He was ready for her, the next time she cupped her hand around him. He exhaled through his nose in obvious relief and leaned into her touch. Zoe watched him carefully. Even with his eyes closed, it was clear how completely he was concentrating on balancing the piece of fruit. She stroked all the way along his length, and back again in the other direction. Zoe repeated this three or four more times before she swiped the pad of her thumb over his slit. John groaned in the back of his throat, and spilled more pre-ejaculate over her fingers, but still the grape remained intact. Without letting go of his cock, Zoe reached her other hand up to pinch at a taut nipple. A powerful shudder ran down John's spine, but the grape didn't burst. At that point, she decided to call it a success.

 

She rewarded him with another kiss to the temple. "Well done, John. You did perfectly. You can eat that now."

 

John relaxed his jaw, chewed, and swallowed. Zoe let go of his dick again, so she could feed him some more grapes, once spreading her palm flat and letting him dip his head for it, nuzzling her hand when he was done. One she pushed onto his tongue followed by her finger. He sucked enthusiastically at both.

 

Eventually, the grapes were all gone. Zoe shifted up onto her knees. There was a damp patch on the front of her dress, where she had tucked it between her thighs. She let her eyes wander over John's long body before she settled on his hands, still bound and resting on the bed.  One hand was closed tight, the other palm held up as though in supplication.

 

Zoe tapped his wrist. "I would like to undo these," she said, not phrasing it as an order. John unclenched his fist and showed her the handcuff key, kept safely in his palm. Zoe stroked his hair, pleased. "Good boy." 

 

John, as ever, shuddered at the praise and gentle touch. She removed the cuffs from his wrists and then got to her feet, helped him to stand at her side. Then she gave him a proper kiss on the lips, cupping his face. His hands tentatively settled on her hips as they kissed, then slid up around her back, drawing her closer. Without her heels, their height difference was great enough that his cock nudged against her stomach. When they broke apart for air, Zoe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and went up on her toes - the slide of his cock against her front sending a delightful shiver through them both - to whisper in his ear. "Remove my dress now," Zoe told him, and this one _was_ an order.

 

"Yes, ma'am," John said, with a cheeky twinkle in his eye. He started with the shoulder straps, sliding them off and stroking his thumbs over the sensitive skin where her bra straps had been. Then he dropped his hands to the backs of her thighs and travelled up, gathering the fabric as he went. The dress came off over her head, and once it did he seemed to find it impossible not to touch her, his hands drifting restlessly from her breasts to her stomach to her arms. Zoe had to make the decisions for him, on how to proceed.

 

"Thank you," she said, "now get on the bed."

 

John let go of her and moved away reluctantly.

 

"On your side," she elaborated. "Hands behind your back." She watched him lie down and struggle to find a comfortable position. That was good, she didn't want to make things too easy for him. He ended up with his fingers linked at the small of his back and his face half-pressed into the pillows, legs spread wide to keep his balance. Zoe hummed her approval - to another grateful gasp from John - before she walked behind him and cuffed his hands again. "Can you roll onto your back?" She asked, once she was done. John nodded, and seemed much more comfortable once he was lying on his back.

 

Zoe climbed onto the bed beside him, then faced the opposite direction. John was momentarily confused, before she said "Sixty-nine," and his face absolutely _lit up_. She got into position, knelt over his face, and lay down with her arms across his stomach. Zoe wondered briefly, if he were to arch into his bridge position now, whether he would be able to lift her weight on top of him without the use of his hands. A challenge for another day, maybe.

 

For now, she bent to take his cock into her mouth. John moaned her name and then dipped his tongue between her folds. Zoe's body rewarded him with a gush of fluid. She could already feel it, tacky on her inner thighs. His cock twitched in her mouth, and the stubble on his chin caught her skin just right, and Zoe rocked her hips against him, ecstasy rising in her stomach. The moment his tongue slipped inside her, she came. She pulled her mouth away and gripped his cock at the base, panting. She felt rather than heard John's whine. He was very, very close, and while Zoe could easily go again, she wasn't sure he could.

 

"Hold on for me, John?" She requested. Not an order. His only response, aside from the continued licking at and around her sex, was to spread his legs wider and nudge his hips up, ever so slightly.

 

Zoe's second orgasm took longer to build, and she was able to focus on bestowing little licks and nips to John's shaft, tugging lightly on his pubic hair. Her fingers did not venture down towards his ass, because everything would be over very soon if she touched him there. He was dripping fluid freely now, much like herself, and Zoe traced her tongue over the paths it took. True to her request, John held off until after he had made her come again. Zoe slid her mouth down as far as she could go and then retreated again, as quickly as she could. John turned his face against her thigh and whimpered.

 

"God, Zoe, _please_ ," John begged, writhing beneath her.

 

"Please what?"

 

John groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow in frustration. "Please let me come."

 

He returned to sucking at her clit, roughly, and Zoe shuddered through another wave of pleasure and relented. She wrapped both hands around his cock and coaxed it out of him, catching most of the mess in her palm. The last time they had sex like this he had gone very quiet, but his orgasm this time was noisy, uncoordinated, a jolt and then release which involved his entire body.

 

Smiling delightedly against his stomach, she rolled off of him and stood up, walked around the bed again. Zoe reached beneath him, undid the handcuffs and helped John stretch his arms out, gently rubbing his wrists. Having put the handcuffs and key safely away on the bedside table, Zoe lay back down with her head on the pillows, pulling John close, cuddled up together.

 

John brushed a hand through her hair and dipped his head to kiss her neck. "Thank you. I really needed that." 

"Any time, John."


End file.
